CS06
is the sixth episode of ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. Plot As the days pass, Harumi more and more gets used to the whole Pretty Cure thing. She and Nunun wander through various different online spaces, meet new people and help them with their problems. But as she logged into the Cure Sphere this time, Nunun told Harumi to go through a different portal this time. Following her friend's advice, Harumi lands inside the mobile phone of ... of Lana Banana?! Summary The episode started with the well known vlogger Lana Banana who just uploaded her latest video. She had just arrived in Kobe and has just gotten a new job, where she was about to start when she was surprised by some middle school students who apparently were big fans of her. At the same time, somewhere in Tokyo, Harumi was heading home from school while using the new app she downloaded for Nunun. Nunun then confronted Harumi with an urgent confession. She told her about a veteran living at the Cure Sphere, who told Nunun to lead Harumi to a very special online world. Harumi, knowing that she could help someone in need, agreed to visit this place. Later, at Harumi’s parent’s house, Harumi turned on her computer and entered the Cure Sphere. Following Nunun’s lead, Cure Lilium found herself within something different than a website. After looking around, she realized, she was ported into someone’s phone. A second after Lilium entered the phone, the owner turned it on and found Lilium, who introduced herself as “Cure Bot Lilium”, a new function to the girl. Lilium then realized the owner of the phone was the girl behind Lana Banana and Lilium suddenly started to feel bad. Feeling like she owned Lana for her help, Lilium offered Lanna her support as Cure Bot Lilium. To Lilium’s surprise, Lanna asked her if she could find any intel about a girl named Mikoto Setsuna. After a long search, where she encountered someone named Skydiver, who was happy to help her with her search, Lilium returned to show Lanna the SheepStar profile of the girl. Lanna thanked Lilium and told her that the girl was actually Lanna’s sister, whom she hadn’t seen since she left home. She told Lilium about her desire of freedom and how much work she put into her life to be independent. She also pointed out that the last the she wanted is to be forced to be supported by her family. After that, Lanna asked Lilium if she could dive into the internet again for a long while, since she still had to record a new video and feels weird being seen by others… even if “others” are bots. Lilium then disappears from her phone, returning home, where she found out that Daisuke had been trying to contact her. He apparently wanted to help with her about a strange new player of his game, who reminded him a lot of Harumi… Appearing Characters Pretty Cures *Watanabe Harumi/Cure Lilium Pixels *Nunun 7 Dark Sphere *Skydiver Minor Characters *Mikoto Lanna/Lana Banana *Igarashi Raiden (mentioned) *Mikoto Setsuna (cameo) *Himukai Wakana (cameo) *Minowa Daisuke Trivia *Cure Lilium met the real Lana Banana/Mikoto Lana for the first time. *Mikoto Setsuna, Lanna's younger sister made her first cameo. *The netidol Milky Waka made her first cameo. *Skydiver appeared for the first time. *Igarashi Raiden was mentioned for the first time. References Category:Cure Sphere (Episodes)